


The Gay Harlequin Romance Of Jeff Carter & Mike Richards: An Audio Primer

by bessyboo, CactusFlowers



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, 2012 Era NHL Nostalgia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Primer, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFlowers/pseuds/CactusFlowers
Summary: "Cactus, I think it is time for me to tell you about Mike Richards and Jeff Carter.""Okay...who are these people, Bess?"
Relationships: Jeff Carter/Mike Richards
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	The Gay Harlequin Romance Of Jeff Carter & Mike Richards: An Audio Primer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).



> Runs 36:12. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Quoted primer from 2012 written by riadsala on LiveJournal can be found [here](https://riadsala.livejournal.com/83763.html).

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.

**MP3 [16.8 MB]:** [Download](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/The%20Gay%20Harlequin%20Romance%20Of%20Jeff%20Carter%20&%20Mike%20Richards.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [18.5 MB]:** [Download](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/The%20Gay%20Harlequin%20Romance%20Of%20Jeff%20Carter%20&%20Mike%20Richards.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been selectively sharing some of my favorite anecdotes from the "heyday" of hockey fandom with my roommate CactusFlowers (who is A Person With Sporps Feels but does not follow hockey), and when annapods specifically mentioned audio primers in her Dear Podficcer letter for this year, I was like "I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO," especially since—due to the unfortunate way that Real Life does not actually end stories at their satisfying narrative conclusion—this is not a very popular pairing anymore, and so I thought annapods would appreciate a firsthand account of a pairing that peaked before she got into the fandom. I hope this scratches the itch for oral fandom history, annapods! Happy #ITPE <333


End file.
